


About this Archiver

by Fandomnerd45



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: About The Author, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomnerd45/pseuds/Fandomnerd45
Summary: Mainly just facts about me
Relationships: None





	About this Archiver

So Hi Im new my name is Milo, I enjoy many things but this chapter is my preferences in anime, for many animes I enjoy blood and gore and death in general, I also enjoy when the main character is killed off at some point a few examples, all these are mature, Island of the giant insects, Talentless Nana, High Rise invasion, Sugar happy life, Seoul Station, Japan sinks 2020, Danganronpa, Another, Kings game, When they cry, corpse party, and elfein lied if you anymore tell me and Ill definitely check em out


End file.
